


Words.

by Mieudiary



Series: Reguri Drabbles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I wanted to write something short because I was too tired to draw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieudiary/pseuds/Mieudiary
Summary: I love you.Green said it so simple, so often.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Reguri Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Words.

_I love you._

Green said it so simple, so often.

Red wondered how he could do it so easily. But then again, Green can say anything easily. His confidence, his charisma, his handsome face was kissed by the blessing of the Goddess. Perhaps Green could say the most absurd things, and many hearts and souls will still find his arrogance charming. 

And what is Red if he wasn't less than many?

Those words slipped Green's lips sometimes like a sweet whisper when their hands intertwined together. Sometimes it was so casual that he could almost miss it during their conversations; he didn't, it gave his heart a flip under the moonlight. Sometimes it was so passionately, those words sent his mind into a frenzy as Red kissed him again and again, on his lips, on his neck and down to his slender collarbone. Every words after that perhaps not sounded the same, but carried the similar sweet emotions of heated passion.

_I love you too._

Red wanted to say it back so badly. But his silent voice betrayed him. Even so, Green would always say it for him. Almost as if he could read it from Red's eyes, his smile or his actions. And Red hoped so, he gave Green the gentlest touch, the longest handgrip and the tightest embrace. And Red still never felt it was ever enough.

_I love you._

It sounded like an assurance, a comforting world welcoming him. Red held on to it, desperately without his conscious knowing. Those words were said by Green so often, there shouldn't be any room for doubts. Yet every time Red failed to respond to those soft words, rendered himself helpless and weak.

Perhaps if it is said and thought many times enough, those words will become more real. Perhaps it will not. Red assured himself it will be fine, even if he couldn't say those words.

Even if those words will never be spoken anymore.

Words are unnecessary after all.

And he didn't need it.

_I love you._

Those words can be so heartbreaking. When they were said in such an angry voice, in the subtle hiccups of tear. Red never understood the concept of screaming your feelings out, he could cry, but screamed every thoughts and pains into words are impossible. But Green could, and that's why his words were broken into pieces. The more he tried to hold back his tear, his weakness; the more his voice broke apart. Until everything was silence.

Red thought he was used to silence.

Apparently getting used to doesn't mean he will like it. Apparently it wasn't as fine as he expected it to be.

When the silence was louder than noises. It made his head spin, it made him felt so much pain. Everything became blurry and surged into water. 

He felt drowned.

His throat came out with nothing but empty bubbles.

_I love you._

It would have been easier if he just let go. Even so, Green still mumbled the words. His tear was still wet and his eyes burnt red, Green said those words, again and again. Difficult, rough and painful. Like his breaths would go out, like a cut deep inside his heart, but his heart was not empty.

The crimson may ooze out the open wound and twisted into a void. It greedily swallowed those words and not even an echo came back to him, Green still kept saying them as if it means everything for him; it does. 

Red couldn't understand.

He cried.

It had never been mattered if he couldn't give back those words. It is alright if he swallowed those words greedily. Because he should know he didn't take anything for granted, he never did. Green's heart was full of his color, because of him. He had already given back in a way that he did not aware. 

Green loves him. And he loves Green.

_I love you more than anything._

Those words were said so easily. But Red knew now they were not made easily. The ocean drowned them, but it doesn't feel cold anymore. Green's words were lost into the dark void, but he smiled. The void didn't have to respond to him because he was already embraced by it.

_Does it worth it?_

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be poetic and abstract......  
> I hope you guys like it, thank you for reading!


End file.
